


Name Calling

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobia, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan just wanted to go on a quiet walk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Calling

"Come on, Courfeyrac, it's such a nice day out, we should go for a walk," Jehan said, tugging on his boyfriend's arm. Courfeyrac sat on the couch, smiling up with amusement at Jehan. 

"Alright, alright," he finally relented, standing up off the couch. Jehan took his hand and lead him out of their flat. "Where do you want to go, anyway?" 

"I was thinking that we could go for a walk around the park or something, maybe we could get lunch," Jehan said absently, swinging his and Courfeyrac's arms back and forth. 

"Sounds good to me," Courfeyrac said in reply. The two walked hand in hand out of their apartment complex and made their way to the nearby park. They walked the trail, smiling at the people they passed. They rounded a corner and found themselves in a shady stretch covered by blossoming trees. A gentle spring breeze rustled the leaves, causing some light petals to flutter down on the lovers. Jehan stooped down to pick up a stray blossom. He tucked it in Courfeyrac's hair, smiling. Courfeyrac reached up and plucked a flower right off of a low hanging branch. He situated it behind Jehan's ear, lingering to brush a strand of hair out of his face. Jehan gently took Courfeyrac's face in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss. Courf wrapped his arms around Jehan's thin waist, smiling into the kiss. They broke apart, but kept in the close embrace for another moment. 

A cough from behind them brought them out of their quiet revere. Two young teenage boys stood behind them, whispering to each other and snickering. Jehan shrunk back, trying to get out of Courf's grip, but the other boy held fast, glaring at the two young boys. 

"I don't think I've ever seen something that queer in public before," one boy remarked to the other, loud enough to be heard. Courfeyrac felt Jehan tense up in his arms. He took Jehan's hand and turned to walk away. 

"Hey, faggots, why don't you go home where no one has to see you?" the other boy shouted. Courfeyrac bristled, turning his head to shoot an angry glare at the boys. The young, rude boys laughed loudly when Courf turned, amused that they got a rise out of him. Jehan tried his hardest not to look back as well. 

"Beat it, little kids, before you regret saying that," Courfeyrac said harshly. The two boys turned to each other and started whispering again. Courfeyrac tightened his grip on Jehan's hand. "Come on, Jehan." They began to walk away, quickly. The two boys laughed again, following behind them. 

"What's with all the flowers?" one of the boys remarked. "Are you a girl or something?" Jehan buried his face in Courfeyrac's arm. "Is he crying? Wow, what a fag." Courfeyrac stopped dead in his tracks. Jehan tried tugging on his arm, but he stood fast. He turned around, approaching the boys with long strides. They cowered back a little, but they still stood with sneers on their faces. 

"Say anything you want about me, but insult him?" he threatened, his voice dangerously low. One boy scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"What are you going to do? You're just a fag like him." Courfeyrac gave the boy a rough shove, and he stumbled backwards.

"Courfeyrac, stop!" Jehan shouted, grabbing Courf's arm and holding him back. The first boy had an angry look on his face as he regained his balance. 

"Come on," he shouted. "Are you going to let your girlfriend control you?"

"Yes, he is. Come on," Jehan said resolutely. He tugged Courf's arm and ignored his protests, and the boys' laughter. "We're going," he hissed. He dragged Courf away, around a bend and away from the tormenting boys. When they had reached another secluded part of the path, they stopped. 

"Why didn't you let me defend you?" Courf asked, more curious than angry. Jehan sighed.

"I knew that it was very likely that you would end up getting in a scrap over me, and I really didn't want that. I didn't want to defend myself, because I knew that, while it kind of hurt, those boys didn't matter." He gave a small smile and brushed a stray curl off of Courf's forehead. "But thank you, anyway, for trying." With that, he reached up and planted a kiss on Courf's cheek. Courfeyrac finally let himself smile, unable to stay angry around Jehan. He took his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on, let's go get lunch."


End file.
